narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test/@comment-26233077-20150719160156
Took the quiz again just for the hell of it and it appeared in my inbox once more (because I am seriously not re-writing my fanfiction/character creation from scratch XD) and got a 28 for my main character (Saomi, 14 yrs old), 14 (Alya, 15 yrs old) and 23 (Hachiro, 16 yrs old) for her teammates. Her sensei got 25! (They're from Sunagakure so I'm not sure on which things i should've ticked XD since not everything in Suna is revealed to us) 'I just felt the need to point out that several questions were repeated. ' This could result in us doubting our character creation skills a lot more - esp when the question's above were asked twice, meaning adding more points. Also, there are some things that apply to other characters in the Narutovers (that point about Sakura's hairline - a lot of the Naruto characters have bangs like that, eg: Itachi, Tsunade, Temari, Kurenai, etc...unless you meant something else, which I didn't understand. O.O). And you never know what a fan could be planning - basically, not all the questions are clarified correctly. If a fan had a main character from the Uchiha clan but ''is ''alive, the reason could be that they weren't even born in Konoha to begin with. The possibilities are endless! When it comes to the Naruto names...''a lot ''of canon characters don't have Japanese names/Japanese 'sounding' names but are not Japanese... (eg: Jay, Killer B, A, Karin, Rock Lee etc etc), so that shouldn't entirely count either. As far as names go, the character would be fine if xer's name wasn't 'Elizabeth' or 'Jake' I guess. And also for the "L" and "R" letters, if what you say is true, shouldn't their names be "Kirrer B" and "Rock Ree"? They are pronounced that way but are still written with an L. I also don't think it matters (much) how their hair is styled. Nagato's hair went over his eyes bro XD so does Ino's hair and etc. And when it comes to physique; Tsunade's exceptionally thin with large breasts. Yes it's because of her age but still - she manages to move about without her 'assets' holding her back. Seeing as Kishimoto did this, fans see no harm in doing the same thing. When you mentioned "unusual feature of any other kind", does a scar on the arm count? O.O i was just unsure. ._. For 'Plot', it states to add a point if the character can play an instrument very well. What if this was part of their weapon/attack, like how Tayuya can play the flute to put her opponent under a genjutsu; would that still count? And so on and so forth. It's almost as if you're trying to say "don't make a really interesting main character" XD and I doubt that seeing a character that's another Isabella Swan's the solution, really. Not many people like Mary-Sue's but Hood Ornaments are just as bad. c: